bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Sisters of the Skrall
The Sisters of the Skrall is an organization consisting entirely of female Skrall. History The female members of the Skrall race were granted powerful mental powers by Annona, the same being responsible for the Dreaming Plague. The Sisters grew to be distrusted by the male Skrall and, due to the enmity, they were shunned by the males. After [[The Shattering|''"The Shattering"]], females were stranded on Bara Magna and Bota Magna. The distrust and hatred grew between the two genders over the millennia, and the Rock Tribe eventually abandoned the Sisters when they migrated south to escape the Baterra. The Sisters were left to fend for themselves in the wilderness, and managed to survive the next year. Tuma, the leader of the Rock Tribe, recently approached the Sisters of the Skrall in hopes of forging an alliance against the Baterra. He and a bodyguard, the elite Skrall Stronius, requested an audience with the Sisters' leader. When Tuma and Stronius met the leader, she ordered Stronius to lay down his weapon. He refused, and was struck by a powerful mental assault. Tuma ordered the Sisters' leader to cease the attack on Stronius. She instead attacked him, and Stronius eventually relinquished his tool. Though Tuma attempted to persuade the leader to help them, in return for information, the female Skrall ordered the pair to be killed. When the Sisters began torturing Stronius, Tuma revealed that he knew a possible location of Angonce, a Great Being rumored to have given a female Skrall great power. The leader of Sisters deceptively agreed to destroy any Baterra they found along the way, in return for the location, meaning to eliminate the male Skrall by manipulating the Baterra into doing so. Tuma gave them the location, and they reluctantly allowed the two Skrall to leave. After the two had left, the Sisters discussed their next move. The leader ordered the Sisters of the Skrall to travel to the Valley of the Maze, where they were told Angonce was. They intended to gain vast amounts of power, and use it to obliterate their male counterparts. All of the Sisters eventually fell under the influence of Annona, and were stripped of their individual will. They were placed underground, and were put in an illusion as Agori from the Iron Tribe and chanted to Sahmad. As Annona began to show herself, the Sisters moved in to capture Sahmad. Telluris and Metus appeared in time to help Sahmad escape the room only to come back into the hands of Annona. Infrastructure The Sisters live completely separate from the male Skrall, and despise their existence. As they possess their powerful mental abilities, they feel no need to carry weapons or armor, and instead clothe themselves in robes that are dark brown or faded purple. However, some guards do carry staves. Known Sisters of the Skrall *Their Leader who ascended to leadership some time after the male Skrall's departure. *Six others surrounding the leader. *At least one guard who carries a staff. Quotes Trivia *The Sisters of the Skrall believe that the Great Being Angonce was responsible for giving them their powers because a of rumor that emerged implying that a Sister of the Skrall received highly advanced Psionic powers from Angonce. The myth is widely accepted, and all female Skrall desire to meet Angonce and receive the same power. Appearances *''Empire of the Skrall'' (First Appearance) *''Sahmad's Tale'' *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Factions Category:Skrall